Inspiration
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: Jonghyun tidak menginginkan apapun lagi selain menghabiskan waktu dengan Jihoonnya di kedai kopi favorit mereka/A Produce 101 S2 Fic/Kim Jonghyun x Park Jihoon (WinkBugi)


Inspiration

©Kucing Gendut

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kim Jonghyun x Park Jihoon

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, Fluff yang gak kerasa, Typo(s), etc.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

* * *

.

.

.

 _Jonghyun tidak menginginkan apapun lagi selain menghabiskan waktu dengan Jihoonnya di kedai kopi favorit mereka._

.

.

.

* * *

Wangi kopi merebak memanjakan hidung para pelanggan kedai kopi mungil bernuansa hijau. Letaknya yang berada di pinggir jalan membuat kedai mungil tersebut tak pernah sepi akan pelanggan.

Bunyi lonceng berbunyi menandakan datangnya pelanggan baru. Pemuda manis dengan sweater coklat yang dilapisi dengan coat hitam mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kedai yang penuh pelanggan lalu dengan mantap melangkah mendekati satu meja di dekat jendela yang telah terisi oleh seorang pemuda tampan.

"Hyung..." sapanya sambil mendudukan diri di hadapan sosok yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Yang disapa menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk mengecup kening pemuda manis yang telah dikencaninya dua tahun ini.

"Kau berjalan kemari, Hoonie?" tanya yang lebih tua sambil memberikan cup berisi hazelnut frappuccino kepada yang lebih muda.

Pemuda manis bernama lengkap Park Jihoon itu bergumam terima kasih dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ikut mobil Woojin."

"Woojin? Tumben dia keluar dari rumah."

"Ish Jonghyun hyung. Woojin jadi terkesan seperti anak rumahan dari perkataanmu." dicubitnya lengan yang lebih tua. "Youngmin hyung meninggalkan papernya, jadi dia meminta Woojin untuk mengantarkannya ke kampus."

"Youngmin dan sifat pelupanya." Jonghyun tertawa pelan masih dengan jari yang sibuk menari diatas keyboard laptop. Matanya melirik kekasih manisnya yang tengah menumpukan dagu diatas tangan kanan sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Woojin, Hoonie. Aku kan jadi cemburu."

Jihoon terkikik. Kekasih tampannya ini selalu merengek seperti ini jika ia bersama pemuda yang terkenal dengan gigi gingsulnya itu. Woojin selalu penuh afeksi saat bersamanya dan hal itu membuat Jonghyun sedikit terganggu dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Hyung, kan sudah kubilang aku senang bermain dengan Woojin karena kesukaan kami sama." Jihoon mencebikkan bibirnya imut sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Habis hyung juga jarang ada waktu untuk menemaniku."

Jonghyun menyimpan deretan kata yang dituangkannya sedari tadi lalu menutup pelan laptopnya. Tulisannya memang belum selesai tapi saat ini ia harus menghadapi pemuda manis yang merajuk dihadapannya.

"Uh manisnya kekasihku yang sedang merajuk ini." Jonghyun mencubit bibir Jihoon yang dimanyunkan. Si empunya bibir malah semakin memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Jonghyun memekik gemas berlebihan.

"Jangan manyun begitu, nanti kucium lho."

Jihoon menarik tangan Jonghyun dari bibirnya dan menggigit jari telunjuk Jonghyun.

"A-adududuh... Kekasihku ini anarkis sekali."

Jonghyun melihat jarinya yang mempunyai bekas gigitan. Jihoon sepertinya tertular sifat anarkis Yoongi, kekasih Park Jimin yang notabene adalah sepupu Jihoon yang tinggal bersamanya. Ingatkan Jonghyun untuk segera membawa kekasih manisnya ini tinggal bersamanya.

"Hyung menyebalkan!"

Jonghyun tersenyum geli. Bagaimana tidak, Jihoon memang memekik kesal, tapi tangannya meraih telunjuk Jonghyun yang digigitnya tadi dan mengelusnya pelan. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Maafkan aku cutie. Kau terlalu manis sih, aku tak kuat kalau tidak menggodamu sebentar saja."

Pipi berisi Jihoon yang memang selalu memerah alami itu semakin memerah. Jihoon lemah sekali dengan kata-kata manis, tapi Jonghyun selalu menghujaninya dengan kata-kata manis. Resiko memiliki kekasih seorang penulis.

"Nah, sekarang..." Jonghyun meraih buku catatan kecil yang sudah ada di atas meja sedari tadi. "Ceritakan bagaimana harimu!"

Jihoon tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. Bibir _cherry_ -nya mulai mengoceh mengenai kejadian seru, menyenangkan, hingga menyebalkan pada hari ini.

Lelaki yang sering dimiripkan dengan tokoh pokemon itu tersenyum lembut mendengarkan cerita kekasih manisnya. Ia selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini, Jihoon selalu ekspresif dalam bercerita. Binar matanya terlihat hidup dan Jonghyun tidak pernah bosan mengagumi keindahannya.

Segala hal tentang kekasihnya merupakan inspirasi bagi Jonghyun yang membuatnya mampu menggerakkan pena, menyusun kata demi kata dengan begitu lancar di atas lembar putih.

Kim Jonghyun selalu bersyukur memiliki Park Jihoon dalam hidupnya.

Park Jihoon dengan segala keindahannya merupakan inspirasi bagi Kim Jonghyun, sekali lagi tanpa pernah ia sadari. Adakah persembahan yang lebih indah dari itu?

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Kkeut~

Annyeong. Salam kenal ya. First fic dengan anak-anak produce 101 season 2 sebagai tokohnya.

Aku udah kepincut banget sama pair ini semenjak mission box itu :3 Aku itu bottom!parkjihoon trash banget nih, suka banget jihoon dipasangin sama siapa aja ehe. Tapi asal udah ada momennya sih.

Btw, aku nulis ini sambil dengerin I know you know, gak nyambung emang. Tapi nada funky-nya itu yang bikin aku ngefeel banget nulis ini, walau fluffnya gagal banget nih huhu :")

Oke, terima kasih ya sudah mampir. Aku tunggu feedbacknya. Sampai jumpa lagi~

 **Kucing Gendut**


End file.
